


IS THE END NEAR

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: Aaron and Robert have been split for two months.  Home James has just been sold and Robert is preparing to leave Emmerdale forever and no one knows, including Aaron.  Aaron and the whole village learn all the truths at the same time while in the Woolpack.  Aaron tries to put back together what he had tore apart when he broke up with Robert.  Will he be successful?





	IS THE END NEAR

IS THE END NEAR

 

"Are we going to the pub for a pint?"

"I'm game. Are you Uncle Zac?"

"I never turn down a pint lads. You know that."

Adam and Aaron followed Zac into the pub and head to the bar to order their drinks from Charity. The pub is busier than normal for this time of day but it didn't take long for Aaron to notice Robert at the big corner circular booth with Nicola, Jimmy and three other men all dressed in business suits. It also didn't take Adam long to notice that Aaron's attention had instantly gone to that booth. 

"Aaron, we can go to your place instead if you want?"

"Nah, I'm good," as Aaron turned back to the bar to take a drink of his pint.

It has been two months since Aaron had returned from Ireland and over a month since he had last spoken to Robert. When he first came back Robert had tried multiple times to talk to him but Aaron had turned a cold shoulder toward Rob and allowed Adam to step in and let him know in no uncertain terms to get lost. Aaron had been a little upset at how hard Adam had been on Robert but like usual he kept his feelings to himself and just let it happen. Since then Robert had been mostly non-existent around Aaron. At first he tried to stay in Aaron's orbit when he could but that stopped after a the first month. Aaron now will seen him around the village but Robert hadn't once tried to make eye contact or to approach him. Robert had stopped going to the pub and was rarely even seen in the cafe. He knew Rob was still working for Home James but he never saw him at the port-a-cabin. Robert had completely separated himself from Aaron making sure their paths never crossed.

Aaron also knew Robert had gone to work at Home Farms to help Rebecca but from what he had heard through the grapevine that only lasted a few weeks at most. Maybe three. Robert stopped whatever he was doing up there soon after Victoria got hurt from Lawrence's accident. Luckily Vic is alright with only a sprained ankle. But since then Robert has been even more scarce. Aaron knows it is what he told Robert that he wanted but he has missed seeing him and knowing what he was doing.

"Charity, I'd like to order a bottle of your most expensive champagne for our table along with six glasses. Thanks" said a rarely seen happy Nicola. 

"Oh, sounds like someone is celebrating," commented Charity with a very inquisitive look. "What's the occasion? Have you and Robert become besties now?"

With a roll of her eyes Nicola responded. "It will be public knowledge soon enough so it's no skin off my back. Robert, Jimmy and myself just sold Home James to a competitor out of Sheffield for a extremely healthy profit, thanks to Robert."

The last part got the attention of Adam and Aaron with Adam being the first to sarcastically ask, "What do you mean thanks to Robert. Whose eyes has he pulled the wool over now?"

"It means that man has busted his ass for the past 15 months turning what had been Jimmy's and my little business that we were just getting by with into a major player in the haulage business throughout Britain and even onto the continent. As much as I hated him buying into Home James I freely admit now that he has taught me and Jimmy so much about running a business. It was the best thing that could have happened for my family. My kids are now set for life because of Robert's hard work and him teaching us the value of long term investments like the one he was just successful with from his Home Farm money. Our future is now secure. It's to bad Aaron you didn't appreciate that he had done the same for you and Liv when you threw it back into his face."

Aaron cringed just a bit with the reminder of how he treated Robert regarding his investment that came through a few months ago. He acted like Robert had been hiding that money all along when it could have been used to help buy the Mill instead of Gordon's money or even have helped Sarah with her cancer treatment. Afterwards he freely admitted to himself he knew nothing about investments and how they work and was probably way to hard on Robert. He was also surprised that Nicola knew about it. He never realized how much Robert, Nicola and Jimmy shared with each other about their personal lives and relationships. 

At that point Nicola reaches over and brushes Adam's shoulder as she so loved to stir him up and give him grief for being as dumb as a doorknob, "It's also to bad you boys were to stubborn to listen to his ideas for the scrap yard. You might of actually be able to afford to ignore your business for days on end like you do now. You only had the smartest business mind in the area at your finger tips to help you become very successfully but you chose to toss him aside and now treat him like dirt. But hey it's your business to run as you want isn't it." Nicola took a moment to stare down both of the guys letting them know she thought it was purely shit the way they had been treating Robert of late. It didn't take Adam or Aaron more than a few moments to get her message loud and clear and turn back toward the bar to avoid any more truths being tossed their way.

Nicola turns toward her table then remembers and turns back around. "By the way tomorrow morning Robert, Jimmy and I will be at the port-a-cabin to remove our personal belongings and to supervise the removal of the Home James files to their new owner. Our solicitor will also have for you a formal document that terminates our share of the rent for the cabin. We've paid our September rent but you boys will have full responsibility for the building again beginning in October."

Nicola rejoined her table as Charity delivered the champagne. Aaron could see the happiness at their table as they celebrated the new deal. Aaron also noticed that Robert hadn't looked his way once the entire time Nicola was talking to them or afterwards. It was then that Adam spoke up, "Can you believe the nerve of her telling us off like that." Aaron just let out a small grunt while continuing to drink his beer. He was also getting a vibe off Robert that he wasn't liking. Something was going on. Robert hadn't told him anything about the sale but then again what had he done to show Robert that he still cared? Really not much. Could Robert actually be moving on?

A short time later Robert had got up to leave the pub. It was Charity that made the first comment. "I hear congratulations are in order. Nicola sounds pretty excited about the sale."

"Thanks, we got lucky with this buyer. They wanted to expand into this area and Home James was the perfect option for them. That made it easier for us to get the price we really wanted for the business."

"So what's the plan now Rob? I can't imagine you sitting around doing nothing or tossing scrap around with these two idiots," she said as she pointed at Aaron and Adam as they turned to look at Robert.

"No, I've got some plans in the works," he said after a quick glance at Aaron.

"Going back to Home Farm full time are you? Never thought I'd see you back there again but I guess you were always destined to be with the White's weren't you?"

Robert let out a huge laugh with her comment. A laugh that got the attention of the whole pub. "God no. Those weeks up there were hell. Any more time up there and I'd be putting a bullet in my brain just to end the torture. Besides there wrapping up their business. I'm pretty sure they will have Home Farm on the market within the next few weeks."

"You what? The White's are leaving?" The pub was now quiet completely in shock in this latest bit of news from Robert and eagerly waiting to hear more.

"That's what it looks like. Chrissie has already left the village. She took a settlement from the company and is gone. All that stuff about Lawrence and her actual father finally came to a head. I wasn't really paying attention. But, whatever it was it was enough for her to walk away for good. The doctors have told Lawrence he can't go back to work so he is retiring and plans to move to Spain. Rebecca has no desire to run the business mainly because there actually is no brain between her ears and Lachlan, well, he's Lachlan isn't he."

"Wow, just wow is all I can say. Can't believe you don't want any part of it. That is not like you Robert."

"As I just told you, I'd rather put a bullet in my brain. That place had turned into a disaster. Had no desire to try to fix it. I'd rather go work a job that I actually enjoy."

"So do you have one of those lined up."

"Yes I do. Everything was agreed on a few days ago. I just got back last night from finding a place to live so I'll be wrapping things up here over the next couple of days."

At that moment it seemed every set of eyes in the pub took a look at Aaron to see his reaction because he was just like everyone else and had no idea this was going on.

"So were you not even going to tell me? "

"Excuse me?"

"Were you not ever going to tell me or were you just going to be gone one day? I can't believe I'm hearing about this like everyone else in the village."

"How were you suppose to hear about it?"

"I don't know but not like this." Aaron hated the fact he could feel tears building up in his eyes. He thought about leaving but chose not to.

"Why do you even care Aaron?"

"What? What are you on about?"

"It's a simple question. Why do you even care? Surely I don't need to remind you that it was just over two months ago when you threw a wrench at my head and tried to beat me up. You'd been slicing yourself up again for a few weeks because of me. Then before you left for Ireland you tossed me to the curb with the rest of your trash that day and gave me back your ring making it very clear you wanted no part of me. When you returned each time I tried to speak to you it was your guard dog here who jumped in and threatened me each time on what would happen if I didn't leave you alone and that I should just do one." Robert was then pointing and looking at Adam in a very disgusting way. Adam returned the look with one that suggested Robert was treading on thin ice.

"When I did get to speak to you these are the things you said to me. Let's see if I can remember them correctly." 

"There are no more chances for you Robert." "It's over you need to figure that out Robert" "Stop caring for me Robert I don't want that" "I wish you would just leave Robert it would make everything so much easier."

It felt like a punch to the gut for Aaron as Robert listed off all of the comments he had made to him. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the pub looking at him waiting for his response. But it was true, he had said all of those things to Robert but he didn't mean it. He never means it and Robert should no that by now. 

"You made yourself pretty clear Aaron that you had no more feelings for me. It may have taken me a few days but I'm not stupid. I got your message loud and clear. Basically I'm doing exactly what you told me to do. So again, I ask why do you care?"

"Right, well I guess I don't then." Aaron responded stubbornly as he went to turn around to look the other way regretting again how he opened his mouth and spoke before engaging his brain. Something he did way to often for his own good.

Robert just sighed and look at Aaron for a moment. "You know, I intended to do this tomorrow but since we are all here we might as well get it out of the way now." Robert signaled over to his solicitor to join him at the bar. 

"Ted, the paperwork for tomorrow please. I've decided to just get it out of the way now." His solicitor nodded then set his briefcase on the bar to open it and pull out two files. 

Ted opened the first file and started to explain to Aaron. This is a document that Robert asked for that dissolves his partnership in Holy Scrap. He has turned over all of his shares to you Aaron at a price of zero pounds per share. I just need you to sign here and here and it will be final."

Aaron couldn't stop looking at Robert. He really was erasing all of his connections to Emmerdale and himself. He would of done it too without telling Aaron if he could have gotten away with it. It was then that Aaron finally realized that in all of the times he had tried to push Robert away he had never let him until now. This time, Robert was actually leaving him.

"Mr. Dingle, if you could sign please."

Aaron was still just looking at Robert while a tear slid down his cheek.

"Please Aaron, just sign it. You deserve those shares."

Aaron finally looked down at the document and eventually picked up the pen and signed. The solicitor then signed and dated the document. 

"My office will overnight copies of this to you tomorrow but as of now you are the owner of Robert's 40% of Holy Scrap."

"Now there is one more document for you. This legal notice authorizes Mr. Sugden to remove from Mill Cottage any and all items that he has purchased and can provide the necessary receipts to prove he purchased the item."

Aaron instantly looked back up at Robert. He knew just about all of the furnishings and all of the remodel of the home was paid for by Robert. It had been part of the agreement they made last winter. Aaron would use Gordon's money to buy the Mill and Robert would invest the money to refurbish and furnish their home as he earned it. Aaron couldn't believe Robert was actually going to now be this petty and pull everything out of the Mill.

"Why Robert? Why are you doing this?"

"I have a new home to furnish and I'm not really interested in purchasing all new furnishings again just months after having spent a lot to furnish what I have been told more than once by your lot.... is YOUR home."

Aaron was surprised when he heard Robert call the Mill, Aaron's home instead of their home.

"I'll be honest Aaron. It pissed me off in a big way that while you were in Dublin your guard dog here as well as just about everyone in your family as well as my own sister didn't hesitate to remind me every day that I was freeloading in YOUR home. No one thought I had any right staying there because you had apparently paid for everything at the Mill according to them. Your guard dog here is so stupid he doesn't even remember me writing the checks to pay for the work he and Ronnie did on the house. Or, when I took Liv shopping for the furniture letting her pick out whatever she wanted and then paying for it. What did you think I was doing Adam, stealing money from Aaron's bank account?"

"I never thought about it. I just assumed because I knew it was Aaron's home."

"There you go Aaron. Now you know. Your guard dog here enjoyed shoving my noise in. It pissed me off that no one in your family cared that I had invested heavily in that place too. So screw it, I paid for the stuff, I'll take what I want. We'll be there with a moving van in the afternoon to clear out what I decide I want."

Aaron was actually speechless after hearing that. He had been unaware of how Robert had been treated and quite frankly a little upset about it even though he refused to show it now.

With that Robert and his solicitor was getting ready to leave the pub. It was then he heard a voice pipe up from the back. Of course it was his sister.

"So what about the baby Robert. Are you just running away and not going to care about Rebecca or your son."

This was the one thing Robert didn't really want to talk about in public. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Vic but he could see the look in her eyes. She was ready to put him down in front of everybody.

"Vic let's not talk about that here. You really don't want to do this."

It was Aaron who spoke up "Ha. What's wrong Robert you don't want people to look at you as a dead beat dad. Well, guess what, most of us already figured that is what was going to happen."

Robert stopped and looked at Aaron. "So is that what you really think. I would never be a good father."

"You're the one running away and leaving Rebecca behind to have your kid on her own."

Robert just started laughing and shaking his head. He almost couldn't stop before he started choking. Charity finally had to give him a glass of water before he could speak.

"What in the world is so funny Rob. I find it a little embarrassing my brother is going to run out on his own unborn son and leave his mother to raise him on her own."

"Don't make me start laughing again Vic."

She just looks at him with her arms out.

"Vic, there is no baby. There never has been one"

The pub once again got quiet after Robert spoke those words. Aaron instantly turned to look at him with the biggest shocked look.

"Let me rephrase that for Ross' benefit," as he looked over at the table of the Barton brothers. "There was a baby but Rebecca had an abortion to get rid of it about two weeks before the night we were suppose to have slept together."

It was Ross with the disbelieving look now. "She was pregnant?" 

"I'm afraid so. She wasn't as faithful with her birth control as she claimed she was Ross."

"Well thank God she took care of it then. Who'd want to have a kid with that bitch."

Robert just smiled as he looked at Victoria while waving a hand toward Ross with that look of not being the only one that feels that way.

"What do you mean suppose to have slept with her," was all Aaron could get out next.

"Surprise, apparently that was all made up as well. I told you I never remembered any of it. Now I know why. It never happened. All made up. I guess after I told her that night I will never let another person make a fool of me again like you did Aaron, I passed out on the bed. She took my clothes off then left a note telling me what a great night it was."

Vic was still refusing to believe her baby dream was ending. "No, this can't be true. You're making this all up. I saw the scan pictures."

"Yes, so did I but just like with me, you didn't actually go into the room with Rebecca when she had the scan did you? No, you didn't because she didn't allow it. You also never met her doctor either did you? I never did."

"So how did you find out," Aaron asked.

"Rebecca is a bad bookkeeper and does a poor job hiding payments she doesn't want found. Those weeks I helped her out at Home Farm because she was struggling with Lawrence and Chrissie gone. I was going over her books and discovered these odd payments to an account in Hotton with no invoice attached. A little more digging and I discovered Rebecca was paying a nurse at the hospital to set up fake appointments for her and to supply her with copies of fake scans. Once I confronted the nurse and well, you know, she squealed like a pig and confessed everything including they were already making plans for Rebecca to lose the fake baby in a few weeks."

"That bitch, I'll kill her," was all Vic could say.

"You're to late for that. She's already gone. She left yesterday. She's probably already found her next target in Monaco or some place. I found out I'm not the first and probably not the last that she's done this to. She's nuts. Literally nuts"

Robert looked at Aaron. "We got played. Both of us. I'm sorry about that. I really am. I should have never got her to come to Emmerdale but I really thought she could help me clear Andy's name and she did. But outside of that she set her target on destroying us and she did that too. She has been pulling our strings since last November. She set everything in motion that ultimately led to your attack of Kasim and then prison. She used our weakest links against us by knowing neither of us liked to talk about our feelings. She knew we would let them percolate under our skin until there was an explosion which there was. I'll take that regret to my grave Aaron."

"So why didn't you immediately come and tell us, tell me what she had done. That isn't like you to pass up a chance like that to tell me I told you so."

"I didn't because of that very last sentence you just said." Aaron just looked at him with a frown not understanding what he meant. "Things have been said these past few weeks that go way beyond Rebecca and the baby. Feelings have been hurt and lines have been crossed. Things that I will admit I don't know if I can get over. A lot of that stuff I thought we had got past but I was obviously wrong. You still have problems with me that haven't gone away or been dealt with. Makes me wonder just how much you really did love me."

"So, I think all of my loose ends are tied up now here in Emmerdale. My stuff will all be loaded and gone after tomorrow and I'll be gone the next day."

"Aaron, I'm sorry I messed everything up and I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be. You were the love of my life and I truly believe we only get one of those. So I'll pay the consequences for losing mine because I was never good enough. My dad was right when he said no freak like me deserved to be loved."

With that Robert walked over to Aaron and just like Aaron had done two months ago Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron's cheek. He then took a step back and took his wedding ring off and put it in his pocket before turning around and leaving the pub for the very last time. 

The pub remained silent as everyone present was still trying to wrap their head around everything they had learned that night. It was Kerry who finally spoke.

"You're just going to sit there Aaron and let that man walk away? I thought you were smarter than that. Guess I was wrong. Was Robert right and you really didn't love him or is it just that stubborn pride all of you Dingle men have."

Aaron knew she was right but he didn't know if it was pride or fear that kept him at the bar. Or, was it just pure shock of hearing everything Rob had just told him and then watching him actually take his ring off. He wasn't sure why that hurt as much as it did considering he had taken his off all those weeks ago. But now he knows how Robert must have felt watching him hand his ring back to Robert that fateful day in July.

"Go on mate. I know you want to. Go talk to him without an audience. You'll know what to do after that."

Before Aaron could put his pint glass down though Victoria is walking past him and Adam and heading out the door to search out her brother.

"Whoa, whoa Vic," said Adam as he reached out and grabbed her before she got away. "This is between Aaron and Rob to work out. Not you."

"He's my brother. He needs me. I need to make sure he is Ok about the baby."

Adam, just laughed. "Haven't you done enough to hurt and upset your brother these past months. You've had your nose buried so deep in their business that they tripped over you every time they turned around. They need to decide what is best for them without your two cents being in the way all the time. So let it be. Go over there, sit down and find someone else's life to interfere with. "

"Aaron, go, go man. Go talk to him."

With that Aaron was out the door and going to look for Rob. They had a lot to talk about after tonight's revelations and Aaron was scared if they had finally gone past the point of no return in their relationship or if there was still hope. 

Aaron saw Robert coming out of Keeper's cottage with a small bag and heading for his car. 

"Rob, Rob wait up."

Robert turned and saw it was Aaron. He let out a sigh like he didn't have the energy to deal with Aaron anymore that night. "What do you want Aaron. I need to leave."

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm staying in Hotten tonight. I just don't have the will to face my sister anymore. Or, anybody else for that matter."

"So you really don't want to talk to me I gather. Is that it Rob. You're really just going to cut me out and leave it at that?"

"Aaron, you've already done the cutting me out part. You kicked me out of your life weeks ago and made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with me ever again. You made it clear you no longer had feelings for me. These past two months have been hard. Losing you broke me. It took awhile to sink in but I know now there is no going back. So there really isn't anything for me to do except move on with my life and there is no way I can do that here in Emmerdale. Without you there isn't anything left for me in this God forsaken village." 

"So you actually believe everything I told you."

"Why wouldn't I believe you? I don't think even you would have said those things if you really didn't mean them. I know you sometimes speak before you think but there was no doubt in your voice then. There was no hesitation. It was straight to the point."

"OK, I get it. You believed me. But I'm telling you know it wasn't all true. I don't want you to leave and I don't want you out of my life. Not like this."

"No. No Aaron. You can't do this. You don't get to tell me one day you want me gone and out of your life and then come back later and tell me you weren't telling me the truth. It doesn't work that way. There are consequences to what we say and do. That is what you have always told me in the past. I've had to pay the consequences numerous times for things I said or did. Never once got the opportunity to take it back and say it wasn't true. So you don't get to either Aaron. You don't get to pretend you never said it."

"So what, you're just going to walk away like it's nothing."

"Nothing. NOTHING. DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ARRON." Robert actually saw Aaron flinch and take a small step back when he raised his voice with that response. It even got the attention of some people coming out of the pub.

"I wanted to die when I thought I had cheated on you. I literally wanted to die thinking I can do that to the love of my life. Then when you told me you wanted to forgive me and work through our issues I thought I had been given a gift. A second chance. But that wasn't true was it. You kept letting the hurt build up inside of you without saying anything. Without talking to me or anybody else. You resorted to cutting and drugs all because of me. It got so bad you threw a wrench at my head. How do I come back from that Aaron?"

Aaron looked shocked at the determination in Robert's voice.

"You destroyed our wedding picture and handed me back your ring telling me it was over. Every time I tried to talk you turned a cold shoulder to me. You let your cheating best mate treat me like shit. I guess it was OK for him to cheat on my sister twice and you still remain his best mate but me, you just tossed me to the curb and told me to get lost."

This was the first time Aaron finally understood just how much he had hurt Robert. Rob had always done a good job of hiding his feelings from everybody and Aaron hated dealing with feelings, like every other Dingle man, so he never really paid attention to what Rob was feeling.

"I'm sorry Robert. I guess I didn't realize how cold I became toward you."

"How could you not see it? The whole village was talking about it and most of them were blaming me for everything. Telling me I was the only person in the village who could actually turn Aaron Dingle into a cold hearted uncaring ass. That I deserved what I got because of it." 

"People were telling you that?"

"More than one Aaron. More than one."

"I guess that tells you then where my head was at. That should explain my actions."

"Oh it does. But it doesn't mean you now get to come back and say never mind. That you really didn't mean it. My heart is broken Aaron. My whole spirit is broken and it can't be put back together over night."

"So are you telling me that you don't love me any more? Is that what you are saying Rob?"

"Aaron, I will always love you. I always will but right now I can't be around you because it hurts to much. I can't be in this village because it hurts to much. No one here believes in me. Everyone always is thinking and assuming the worst when it comes to me. Even you Aaron and you can't deny that. It doesn't even matter to this village that I never slept with Rebecca and got her pregnant. It doesn't matter to this village that the whole reason that night came about was because you were high on spice and told me I wasn't needed in your life anymore. No one cares. Not as long as they have me to still blame for everything. It will always be Robert's fault. So why the hell would I want to stay in this place when there is no one here to stay for anymore."

Aaron couldn't believe it. He had no idea Robert was this hurt. He wasn't even aware Robert could get this hurt. But maybe that was the problem. Maybe he has always assumed the worse of Robert. Always believed everything others would tell him. 

"Aaron, I can't sit around and wait for the next time your mum, Liv, Vic, Adam, Paddy, Cain or anybody else puts something new in your head about me and for you to instantly believe them. You always believe them when they come running to you with their latest gossip about me. You'll always believe them and never trust me. I can't live that way anymore. I know I've done things in the past to hurt you and make you not trust me but I've done nothing but love you and be there for you this past year and still look how often you and others doubted me. I did everything I could to keep things together when you went to prison. Working your job and mine. Closing the pub every night. Working with Ronnie at the Mill, doing all of the research for your appeal and taking care of two teenagers. One of them doing her best every day to make it as difficult as possible including making me have to break up a little sex and booze party she was at."

Aaron quickly looked up at Robert when he heard that last bit about Liv as it was something that he had never been told. But, before he had a chance to speak up....

"Regardless of everything I was doing no one cared. Your mum jetted off to Prague as quickly as she could. I never saw another Dingle the rest of the time unless they were drinking in the bar. Your best mate Adam, my sister and step-mum, never saw hide or hair of them those weeks. No one cared. No one cared I was struggling. Then I couldn't even get you to talk to me Aaron. You quickly shut me out as well. So is there any wonder I reached out to the only person who would actually talk to me. Actually showed they cared a little. Of course at the time I didn't know she to had an alternative motive going on but regardless that was the best offer on the table from anybody showing any friendship toward me."

Aaron didn't know what to say. He had never been told by anyone what Robert went through while he was inside. It was always hard to imagine he was having it tough. But he was. Aaron had only ever thought about his own struggles. He had never considered Robert struggled just as much.

"Rebecca did a hell of a job convincing me I had slept with her and got her pregnant. Everything went down hill from there. I planned to tell you on that next visit but your mum stopped me. I wanted to be honest but she told me I should never tell you. That it would hurt you more to know than if I lied and never told you."

"She told you that. She wanted you to lie?"

"After that visit. Yes. She had intended to come tell you what I did without me. Probably so she could make it sound as terrible as possible. But I told her if anyone was going to tell you I was. I had already told her as well about the drugs. But it wasn't until she saw you and the condition you were in that she decided you never needed to know. Of course neither of us knew at that time that Rebecca was pregnant or claimed she was."

"I can't believe my mum was willing to lie and made you lie. That is not acceptable Rob. I'm sorry she made you do that."

"It doesn't matter now though does it. The damage is already done. Rebecca got her wish in the end and broke us up."

"It doesn't have to stay that way Rob. Rebecca doesn't have to win at the end does she?"

"Hasn't she already won? Things have been said that are hard to ever come back from. I just don't see how she hasn't won."

"You're giving up then? You use to always say you would always fight for me. That isn't the case anymore? You're just going to leave. Take everything out of our house and leave?"

"Aaron, you can keep that stuff. I bought it for your home. That is what it was for. I'll just grab the rest of my personal belongings from the house tomorrow."

"I don't care about that stuff either Rob. And it's our house. Not my house."

"Well, considering I've had it drilled into my head by your family and mine that it's not my house it's hard to think otherwise."

"Rob, I apologize for how you were treated. It was not suppose to be that way. I'm especially upset at Adam for being as big of dick as he has been to you and I'm sorry I never stopped him when he acted that way toward you right in front of me."

"Just another example Aaron of why I don't see a way back."

"Robert, I'm not giving up on us. I'm not giving up on you. I still love you. I needed to step away and deal with my mental health but that doesn't mean I want you to go away. And I know I said some horrible things to you these past months. I know I told you to go but I'm telling you that is not what I want. I want to find a way to fix us. You're my Robert and I'm not giving up on you."

The two of them stood there and looked at each other. Aaron with pleading eyes and Robert with eyes that no longer had any life in them. Aaron could finally see that. There was no life left in them and Aaron was crushed.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I really am. I love you but I can't do this. Not right now." With that Robert got in his car without another word and drove away leaving Aaron standing in the middle of the road watching the tail lights of the Porsche disappear. 

He didn't know what to do or where to go. All he knew is that his heart was crushed and he didn't think his legs would work. What he didn't know was that some of his friends and family had made there way out of the pub and had witnessed the last minutes of his conversation with Robert. Adam and Paddy were standing next to him before he realized it. But once he saw them it was all he could do to bravely keep standing. 

"He's gone. I finally pushed him to far. I let everyone hurt him more than I realized and I said things to him I never meant. All of that along with what Rebecca did to him it's more than he could handle. He's broken and no longer feels he can be fixed by me or anyone else in this village. I've lost him, forever." 

With that Aaron walks away from his friends and family wanting to be alone as he contemplates his life is never going to be the same and he has no one blame but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a while back and just came back to it and finished it up. I'm sure most of you won't/didn't like the ending. Just wanted to write something that wasn't about a happy ending. Sorry about that. Hope you still enjoy.


End file.
